


When the time is right

by MoreOfALoner



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Jealousy, Secret Relationship, charles is a nice guy, established barchie, fred is alive because this is a happy place, the whole gang makes an appearance, timejump, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreOfALoner/pseuds/MoreOfALoner
Summary: "Cheryl Marjorie BlossomandAntoinette "Toni" Topazrequest the pleasure of your company on the happiest day of their lives.You are joyfully invited to their wedding and the additional performance of Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper pretending they're not in love
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this before the first episodes dropped but I never had the time to post it.  
> I still don't have the time but, I am certain if I don't upload it now, I never will. 
> 
> So a few things you need to know  
> 1\. Charles in this story is a good guy and an even better brother, because Betty needs someone reliable.  
> 2\. Alice is actually a caring mother on this one because honestly I don't know what happened with her on the show.  
> 3\. This is my story and I decided Fred could be here and happy and so would his son.  
> 4\. I strongly dislike Jughead Jones after season 1 and I hope this doesn't show here, please let me know your opinion.
> 
> Finally I hope you have as much fun reading as I had writing this.

**Chapter 1**

When Archie was a kid he dreamt that when he would grow up he would be like his dad, he would have his own truck and he would have a son of his own. As a teenager he dreamt he would become a rockstar, he would sing his songs and hundreds of fans would cheer for him.

Now, as an adult at age 26, he was fighting to make both dreams come true, but when he closed his eyes he only dreamt of the one, like it was more important than the other.

That night was not an exception, Archie heard the children’s laughter before he saw them, a ginger boy and a blonde girl running around a blanket by the side of Sweetwater River. On the blanket there stood the children’s mother, his wife. She was smiling and her blue eyes sparkled under the sun.

Betty was breathtaking, she always had been.

Unfortunately the trip to dreamland was always short and Archie felt someone shifting beside him pulling him from his dream. He groaned in protest and moved towards the familiar warmth next to him.

But Betty was persistent, she shook his hand and this time he heard her clearly “Arch, you gotta get up.” she said with sleep still evident in her own voice.

“It’s too early.” he groaned and moved himself so his face could hide on her neck.

She sighed and relaxed into the new warmth before remembering that it was important that he woke up.

“Baby you gotta catch your flight.” she tried once more while running her hands through his naked back. This seemed to have caught his attention.

“How much time do I have?”

He had raised his head slightly and asked with only one eye open.

“You have to be gone in less than an hour if you want to be on time.”

“Alright.” he sat up. That means we have time for a shower.” he smiled knowingly at her.

“Didn’t we share one yesterday?” she questioned but came closer to him even if there wasn’t a lot of space between them in the first place.

Archie brushed her hair away from her shoulder. “After today we won’t be able to shower for a week. Or kiss, or hug or even hold hands”

“But we love holding hands” Betty pouted, when Archie chuckled it was Betty’s turn to groan and lean on Archie’s hand that was still on her shoulder.

“I know why we’re doing this. But _why are we doing this_??”

“Because we don’t want to overshadow Cheryl’s big day and then get murdered by her.” Archie answered easily. “Right?” Betty kissed him briefly but deeply and then quickly got out of bed leaving Archie wanting more.

“So the shower…you’re coming?”

Almost an hour later, Archie was standing in front of Betty with his guitar on his back and a suitcase by his feet ready to say goodbye.

You see Archie and Betty were both invited to the biggest event Riverdale had seen in ages, the wedding of Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz. But the people of Riverdale had no clue that after years of angst Betty and Archie were now a couple, let alone that after two years of relationship they were living together. The only people that knew were Archie’s parents and Betty’s brother. They hadn’t planned on keeping it a secret and all of their friends in New York knew about them after a few months of them dating.

But neither of them had been visited Riverdale in a while. Archie hadn’t been there for at least three years, since his family decided that they would spend the holidays in Chicago from then on. Betty, on the other hand, had been at Riverdale that Christmas to spend with her family but before that she hadn’t returned to Riverdale since the moment she left for college, hurt and ashamed of herself for hurting her best friend and boyfriend. Even when she returned she didn’t see anyone except for her family and Pop. So there wasn’t ever really a chance to tell everyone and neither one of them were especially keen of social media. Betty rarely logged in and Archie only used his to promote his work.

Speaking of work, Archie’s uprising singing career was what kept Betty from driving him to the airport. Every now and then people recognized Archie on the street now and there were even some rumors on some gossip sites about _Archie Andrews’s muse_ and although Betty and Archie didn’t regularly hide their relationship they both knew that this week was the worst one for everyone to find out. Cheryl has always loved being the center of attention and she wouldn’t have anything else at her wedding day. And Betty and Archie knew how difficult it had been for Cheryl to finally have a happy and balanced life, they would hate to destroy what is supposed to her happiest day.

Betty closed her arms tightly around her boyfriend and let her lips brush against the spot between his shoulder and neck. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” he told her and kissed her.

“Have a safe trip.” she told him. And soon after Archie was on his way to the airport, leaving Betty to prepare for her trip the next day.

Archie thought he would be nervous to return to his hometown after so many years. And a little part of him did, he was afraid that no one over there would remember him, he would be a stranger, he wouldn’t fit in anymore. He had shared those thoughts with Betty one night and she had confessed to him that she felt the complete opposite, she was afraid everyone would remember her and stare at her without approaching her. She had also managed to ease his fears with a simple statement “If they had forgotten you, you wouldn’t get the invitation. Besides how can you forget Riverdale hero, football star, rock star and boxer Archie Andrews?” she had joked about the last part but it had comforted Archie.

But the bigger part of him felt excitement. As he kept thinking about Riverdale he realized how much he missed it. His house with the sound proofed garage and his room. He remembered when Betty had first came in his room and looked around, she quickly had decided that his room needed a makeover a little more personality, from that point on Archie always had posters and photos of the two of them on his walls.

He couldn’t wait till he could get at Pop’s to taste another one of his milkshakes. He wondered if the taste would have changed. With thoughts like that Archie never realized how fast his trip had ended or how he found himself with his luggage in front of his father.

He was standing there with his hands on his pockets searching for his son, and Archie knew the moment his father had spotted him. Archie walked with purpose now towards his father. “Hello son.” Followed a little “Hi, dad.” And the Andrews men were reunited again with a hug.

Soon after they were both on the road in the familiar truck sharing news and catching up.

“You’re excited for everyone to know about you and Betty?” his dad asked after they had caught up to their everyday lives.

“Actually, about that dad, we’re not telling people.”

“What do you mean you won’t tell people? What are you gonna do? Walk around like you don’t know each other?”

“Basically… look, dad we just think that this is Cheryl and Toni’s week, we don’t wanna steal their light.”

“And you think lying to all the people that you love and that love you will be better?”

“If it makes Cheryl happy, yes. Besides we decided to lie as little as possible.”

“Lying is never a good choice Archie, haven’t you learnt that already?” Archie sighed, he’s dad had a point, but he and Betty had made their decision and he told him exactly that.

“So what are you gonna do exactly?”

“There isn’t an elaborate plan if that is what you’re thinking. We’ll stay close to the truth, I’m just not gonna mention Betty and she won’t mention me.”

“I’m not gonna lie for you.” Fred made it clear.

“I’m not asking you too, dad. I’m just asking not to blow our cover.”

“Not too blow your cover,” Fred repeated “It even _sounds_ wrong.”

“Will you do it?”

Fred huffed. “Fine, I’ll do it. But when things go wrong you’ll both hear an enormous ‘I told you so’ from me.”

“Don’t worry, dad. It won’t come to that.” Archie smiled at his dad.

“I’m dying for a burger from Pop’s.” he changed the subject.

The Andrews men decided to visit Pop’s first and then their home.

Archie wasn’t expecting to be happy, to be this giddy to be back at the familiar town, ride the old roads, see Pop’s sign. He exited the car and headed in without looking where he was going. And that’s the reason he collided with another person.

He quickly apologized and took a look at the person. “Archie?”

He knew the voice before he saw the face. Jughead Jones.

His best friend, well his old best friend, who he hadn’t seen for four years.

Jughead had changed but he somehow looked the same. His hair were shorter and not accessorized by his usual beanie, he had a mustache now and some facial hair on his chin that quite looked like a goat tee but not exactly. His clothing style hadn’t changed. He still wore his serpent leather jacket and black clothes.

“Jug.” Archie let out and smiled a little. He still after these years didn’t know where he stood with his best friend. Archie had tried when he was still at naval academy to make Jughead forgive him but Juggy said he needed time. At some point Archie stopped trying and four years ago, he wasn’t sure what to say, when just like now, Jughead appeared in front of him.

“The prodigal son returns, huh?” Jug said with the teasing voice Archie still remembers. He smiled at his friend. “Well, I couldn’t miss the wedding of the year.”

“The decade.” Jug corrected him.

“I’d love to catch up, Archie. If you want?” Archie was so excited. He had missed his best friend all those years.

“Sure. Of course, me and my dad are gonna go in for burgers if you want to join us.”

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt.”

“You never have, Jug. Join us.”

“Alright.”

As soon as they walked in Pop spotted Archie. “Well, well if it isn’t the prodigal son.”

Archie shook his head and chuckled. “Is that what everyone in Riverdale is calling me?” he asked and Jug chuckled and picked a booth. “How’re you doing Pop?” Archie asked. “I’ve been good Archie, keeping busy. Strawberry milkshake?”

“You know it, Pop.”

Archie took a seat next to his dad and opposite of Jughead.

“So Jughead how’ve you been?” Archie asked.

“You know, same old, same old, serpents keeping me busy.”

“And inspired.” Archie added. “I read your latest novel. Your dad must be really proud.”

“You read my book?” Jug didn’t expect that.

“I’ve read all three of your books.” Archie told him.

Jughead had succeeded at publishing his first book about Jason’s murder, and then went on writing a novel about a guy’s unhealthy respond to losing all his hope in the face of a person. Both Archie and Betty had realized that the book was about her, but when they finally reached the ending and saw that the whole point of the book was that time heals everything and that he’s over that stage and seemed to be good enough to write this book.

The third book just came out that year and it was the story of his father’s life.

“Thanks. I hope you liked them.”

“Of course I loved them, you always had talent Jug.”

“I didn’t see your dad, since I read the book Jughead. Did he like it?” Fred asked.

“He has like twenty copies at the station and gives them away to people so I guess he likes it.”

“How about you hot shot? I’ve heard you on the radio a couple times.” Archie smiled shyly.

“Yeah, things have been good, the gigs have gone bigger.”

“You’re gonna be the next Ed Sheeran?”

“I have two hits, Jughead. It’s very likely I’ve peaked already.”

“Oh that’s nonsense. Jug, you should listen to his album, you can basically listen to his soul.” Archie smiled at his dad. It was so good to see him excited and proud of his son music.

Jug raised his eyebrows. “You have an album?”

“No.” “Yes.” Both Andrews men had different opinions. Jug seemed amused though.

“I’ve been preparing one but it can be undone at any moment.” Archie finally explained.

“He’s been working on it for a year now, Jug. It’s almost done right Arch?”

“Yeah if the next two months go well, I’ll get the final okay and the marketing will begin, and _then_ I have an album.”

They kept talking about Archie’s work, his gigs, his songs, and they compared their careers as artists. “All I’m saying is if there’s not digital world your music will be lost, while the last survivors of mankind could find a copy of my book somewhere. I still could be remembered.” Jughead was saying passionately, Fred had sat back looking at the boys talking as if they had never lost touch, or they had never exchanged punches. “So I’ll put out a vinyl record then. No need for digital world.”

Before Jug could answer Archie’s phone lit up on top of the table. Archie’s eyes doubled the size when he saw a picture of Betty kissing him on the cheek as his lockscreen and grabbed the phone before Jughead had the opportunity to see it. “Give me a moment.” He told them and exited the diner.

He now looked at his phone calm enough to actually read. It was a text from Betty

“ _U there yet?”_ since he was out he decided to call her. She picked up at the first ring.

“Hey.”

“Hey, you there yet?”

“Yeah we arrived about an hour before, we’re at Pop’s eating burgers with my dad and Jughead.”

“Jughead?” Betty appeared startled and Archie couldn’t blame her.

“Yeah, I bumped into him, literally and he wanted to catch up. Thing’s going very well for now.”

“I’m glad it’s going good for someone.”

“What happened?” Archie asked.

“Bitchtoria,” If Betty called her boss that it meant she was beyond frustrated, “wouldn’t let me go earlier even though I’ve requested it _one_ week before, and she decided to make my day hell since I’ll be on vacation for a week, and now I don’t think I have the time to prepare my suitcase.”

“Baby, everything’s gonna be okay, I promise. You’re home now so the hell part is over. Will you check the drawer on my nightstand, please?”

Archie looked at Jughead and his dad from the window as he waited for Betty to do as he asked.

“You see the list yet?” Archie asked smiling. “That’s the list I made you for _your_ trip.” Betty declared. 

“Yep, and guess what.” He started walking very slowly up and down. “It works for you too. Just take it one thing at a time Betts, you still have time. There’s no need for anxiety, you’ve got this. Right?”

“Right. I can do this.” Archie smiled.

“That’s my girl.”

“Thanks, Arch. What would I do without you?” he turned one last time and looked at his company inside.

“Hopefully you don’t need to find out.”

“Cheeky answer. I like it.”

“I gotta go, I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said and hang up smiling at his own reflexion on the window’s glass, before he made his way inside.

“Everything’s okay?” His dad asked and he tried not to smile, “Now it is.” He made sure to place his cell phone on his pocket this time.

“So what are we talking about?” he asked and Jughead filled him in.

When Fred and Archie had arrived at their house it was with full stomachs and a promise from Archie to hang more with Jughead before he left.

“See, everything went fine today.” Archie told his dad as they were getting rid of their coats.

“Let’s just hope that everything goes as smoothly for the rest of the week then.” Fred simply replied.

In another city many miles away, a woman was removing her pearl necklace and looking herself in the mirror, afraid of the week to come.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty arrives to Riverdale

Betty Cooper prided herself for being a morning person. She was always the first person to be up in the morning and most times she was cheery, and she loved that about herself. That she wasn’t in a bad mood before she got her coffee or that she almost never struggled to wake up. But after the day she had yesterday and waking up on an empty bed she was starting to doubt that ability of hers. Maybe it wasn’t that she was a morning person, maybe it was that when she opened her eyes she got to see Archie and live in this wonderful life that she created for herself. Only the thought of the good things in her life made her get out of bed and prepare for her departure.

She was on a plane in what seemed minutes later. Before she had to turn off her phone she texted Archie. _“I’m in the plane, call you when I land?”_ she wasn’t expecting an answer it was too early for her man to be up especially on a vacation.

When once again her feet touched the ground she checked her phone

_“Going on a fishing trip with my dad, probably won’t have bars.”_

_“Have fun xx”_

Betty put her phone on her purse and then she heard her name being called. She was expecting it to be her mom so she was very surprised when she saw her brother.

“Charles,” she hugged him as soon as she closed their distance “What are you doing here?”

“Picking you from the airport, obviously.”

“I meant in Riverdale, you hilarious man.” She said ironically, but with a smile on her face nonetheless.

“I heard the whole family was gathering up and I decided to join the reunion.” Charles smiled at her and picked up one of her bags.

They talked all the way to the car and then until they reached their destination.

The car came to a halt in front of the familiar red door. Betty took in the image of her child hood house and memories came crashing towards her. Memories of her and Polly running around fighting and playing all at once, memories of her mother always working on the garden and her and her father preparing to fix cars, memories of her friends all through the years, Kevin, Jughead, Veronica and most of them of Archie. This is where they first talked, this is where he first kissed her when they were eight years old. This is where he proposed and she told him to wait a few years. This was also the place he broke her heart all these years ago but that memory didn’t bring her the sorrow it once did. Maybe because now he’s hers and she knows the place she holds in his heart.

“You ready?” her brother pulled her back from her memories. She looked at him and smiled while nodding. “Remember to act surprised when you see all of them.”

Charles had told Betty that everyone wanted to greet Betty so they had gathered home, but the twins were insisting on making it a surprise.

As they entered the front door Betty called for her mother, “Mom, I’m home.”, and before she knew it two very fast and eager ten-year-olds were running towards her. Betty didn’t have to act surprised before kneeling and opening her arms to hug her niece and nephew. “Hello, my monkeys.” She said and kissed both of them.

Behind the twins there were her mom, her sister and FP waiting their turn to greet her, and Betty was happy to see all of them. Polly was the next one to hug her and talking about how every time she sees her she gets more and more beautiful, then her mom almost squeezed the life out of her and lastly FP showed her he was happy to see her with a nickname, a smirk and a quick hug.

When all of the hugs and greetings was done they all sat in the living room with Betty being squeezed between her mom and Juniper. Her mom requesting she tells them how she’s been. “Yeah, Betty, tell us how’s life in the big city.” FP urged her.

“Everything is pretty great actually. I love the city, it never gets boring, just like Riverdale.” Most of the adults chuckled while she continued. “I could probably go to a different park every day and I would still miss some. Same goes for food courts. And I’m lucky that my work is a reason for me to find new places all the time.”

“How is journalism going, especially some place where there’s actually competition?” Polly half joked about her own job at their family’s newspaper, the register. 

“Challenging.” Betty answered “I need to give my all on every assignment. But it’s also rewarding, I might be heading towards a promotion which I’m _very_ excited about. But my boss is trying to make my life difficult _a little more_ just so I feel I earned it.” Betty told them passionately.

“That’s great, honey. I’m sure you’ll get it.” Alice reassured her.

“And how’s the new apartment, sis?” Charles asked.

“It is a dream, it is everything I wanted. It has lots of lights and space but it also looks so homey.”

“I’m glad you love it, Elisabeth but you should have told us sooner. We could help you. And I know we’re away but we could at least help you with decorating ideas.”

“Don’t worry mom. I actually enjoyed decorating. This place is more my own than my previous places. Or at least it feels more like it.”

Alice smile weakened as her daughter kept talking about her perfect home that was hers and not theirs. “I’m excited for you to see it. And soon.” Betty concluded and FP took her up on her suggestion. “We’ll have to arrange it then.”

“How about you guys? Tell me your news.” Betty urged them and they all took a turn telling them what they were up too. The twins had so many stories from their class, and Polly told her how she wanted to focus on photography more. FP was gonna run for sheriff again and this time he was gonna run against his friend Tom Keller. They had agreed to a clean race though. And then it was Charles’s turn.

“And you brother? How’s life in Connecticut?”

Charles shrugged. “You know how it is. Michael and I are keeping busy. Not a lot of criminals in Connecticut. But that’s how I like it. Especially now that we decided to adopt.”

Everyone’s cheers stopped him from talking. “Another grandbaby, how wonderful!” Alice cheered and hugged her son.

“It was about time we got some new blood in this house.” FP patted his son back while taking a turn embracing him.

“I’m so happy for you.” Betty told him when it was her turn and squeezed his hand. “You’re gonna be a great dad.” She added in a whisper so only he could hear.

Charles was in Betty’s life almost a decade and the young woman grew to love him as if they had been raised together.

Essentially Betty had done some serious growing up from the time she met her brother both when she was in college and in her senior year of high school. Charles was the only one that didn’t hate her after the truth about her and Archie came out. Jughead didn’t wasn’t to see her let alone speak to her, and Jellybean went out of her way to spite Betty and hurt her in any way.

Her own part of the family didn’t do much better, her mom and sister made sure to show her how frustrated, disappointed and disgusted they were by her actions. Her mother’s words had hurt more. “I’ve told you for years to stay away from that boy. He’s a bad influence. I guess now it’s too late, he ruined you.” in all of this the only one who didn’t went out of his way to show her his hatred was FP. He tried to act as usual around her although it was clear that he was also hurt she broke his son’s heart. Betty didn’t feel unwanted only at home but at school too. She hadn’t just lost Veronica and Jughead, but Archie too. They had decided to take some time, because Archie was hurt that she had chosen Jughead in the first place. And Kevin had told her that he still love her but Veronica needed him more now. So the only person left that Betty could talk to was Charles. And she realized that she could talk to him one chilly night where she had ended up on a park crying by herself on a place where no one had found her before.

“There you are.” She was lost in her gloomy thoughts when she was disrupted.

“Charles,” she gasped “How’d you find me?” Betty tried to wipe her tears quickly and discreetly.

“I’m an FBI agent whose teenage sister went MIA, Betty. I pinned your phone.” Betty looked at him with a dumbfound stare.

“I was worried about you.” he sat next to her.

“I’m sorry, I just needed to be alone.”

“Alone, in the night, on a park, in a town where teenagers always seem to end up dead.” He listed why that was a bad idea.

“Look, I’m sorry, but it’s not like anyone would miss me anyway.” Betty didn’t mean to say that, it escaped her mouth.

Charles was startled. He knew what happened between Jughead and her and that things were tense for the family right now but he had no idea Betty felt this way.

“I would miss you.” Betty looked at him like he was lying.

“Betty, I know things are tough right now, but just because you don’t get along with your family it doesn’t mean they don’t love you.”

“Do I have a family, Charles? Because all I see is Jug’s family. Even _you,_ are also _his_ brother. Everyone hates me for hurting him. I bet you do too.”

“Of course not. I hate seeing you hurt, Betty. You don’t deserve that.” Betty hugged him. It had been weeks since someone had said something like that to her, or even spoke to her kindly.

When they broke off their hug Charles sighed.

“I don’t…I’m not an emotional guy.” he tried again. “But maybe this once… I never had any family, and when I found out you were looking for me, I wanted nothing to do with you. But now, I actually see you as my family, my little sister and I care about you. You made me feel this way, _you_ gave me a family.” he paused, he was struggling to say all these things “What I’m trying to say is that I love you. And if you think you’ve got no one, think again. You’ve got your big brother.”

From that point on whenever she felt alone, or she wanted to talk to someone, she talked to Charles. They created a special bond, one that all those years Betty could only dream she would have with her older sister it turned out her older brother was the one who would be protective of her.

Weeks after that moment Charles was gonna get a new assignment and he had a choice to make; Connecticut or Philly. Before she could ask him to pick the closest to her new college he asked her if it was okay to take the Connecticut one.

So for the next four years that Betty was at Yale, every time that there was a long weekend or she felt homesick she would just got to Charles' house and later Charles and Michael’s house. It was at that house that her mother told her she loved her again and that at different times Betty felt welcomed in the family by all members. Even Jughead forgave her eventually and although they weren’t friends they were peacefully coexisting.

“I call dips on godmother.” Betty broke out of her thoughts and said enthusiastically “And veto power over the name.” she looked at Polly knowingly.

  
“Is there something you want to say to your beloved niece and nephew, sis?”

“June, Dag, your mom could make your life easier, but I love you anyway.” Betty answered leaving the twins confused. The conversation ran along until FP mentioned JB.

“How is Jellybean?” Betty asked.

“She’s fine. Jughead is on his way to her college to pick her up actually. She found out both of you were coming” he pointed at Charles and Betty “and she couldn’t resist the family reunion.”

“Wow, who knew I could get people together.” Betty joked.

“Honey we see you so rarely, we all jump to the chance.” Her mom explained with a sad expression.

“I’m sorry, mom. I’m really trying, it’s just I don’t have the time to make the trip. But you’re always welcome to visit me.”

“Hey, no need to apologize Betty. We all know.” Charles tried to calm her.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I just miss my girl.” her mom apologized too.

“It’s okay. But my offer stands. I’d love to have you anytime.”

“How are we all gonna fit here anyway?” she rerouted the conversation.

“JB is gonna stay with Jug.” FP explained.

“And we’re gonna go to our place.” Polly referred to her and the twins.

“So it’s gonna be me, you and our old folks, sis.” Charles smirked as his parents went on about not being old.

“Mommy, I want to stay with auntie Betty.” Juniper announced.

“Juniper, auntie Betty is tired she needs to rest tonight.” Juniper pouted and she had such a cute face on Betty couldn’t resist her.

“Actually I’d love to have a sleepover. If your mother don’t mind of course.”

“Are you sure Betty?” her sister asked her.

“Of course and maybe Dagwood can join us?” Betty proposed and both twins erupted their answers at the same time.

“No.”

“Sleepovers are for girls.” Betty was amused by their reaction.

“Okay then it’ll be just us girls. But just so you know Dagwood boys have sleepovers too. I used to have them all the time with my best friend when we were your age.”

“And you never let me in on your games remember?” Polly teased.

“You kept calling Archie dumb, remember?” Betty fired back. And like that they started sharing stories about their childhood up until Alice asked.

“What is Archie’s up to these days?” Betty resembled a deer caught in the headlights when everyone waited for her to answer. “I don’t know. How should I… I don’t know.” she cleared her throat and tried again. “We haven’t kept in touch. But his singing career is going very well. I heard…. On the news...” she stumbled yet again.

Her brother and mother kept staring at her the first thinking how she’s such a bad liar and the second one why she was so unsettled.

Clearing that from her mind Alice turned to her daughter. “Betty how about we get you settled back into your room?” Soon they were alone in her room with Betty gushing about how the room was exactly the same. “So honey. You’re really doing great there? You’re happy?”

Betty reassured her while noticing the details to her old room.

“Yes, mom. I’m really good. I’ve lucked out.”

“No honey, the man who’s gonna marry you will luck out, you worked for all of it.”

Betty glanced discreetly at her window, thinking about the boy who lived next door, and smile.

“Moooom.” She whined with a smile. “Don’t say these things, please.” Her mom went on talking about her kids and how everyone would be lucky to have them especially Betty.

Before she knew it, it was time for Betty to prepare for a sleepover with her niece. She was trying to remember what she and Archie used to do that could be fun for Juniper. They listened to records and tried to make each other scared with scary stories but they would always end up laughing so much until their eyes watered. Betty once again looked at the window while thinking about Archie. All the hours she had spent looking at the boy next door waiting for him to notice her.

As if he knew she was thinking about him, her phone buzzed with Archie’s text.

_“I saw your light is up.”_

_“I just got in.”_

Betty opened her curtains and smiled at the sight of him.

He was sitting at his desk but when he saw her, he stood up and came even closer to the window. He was smiling at her, the way he did only for her, with his eyes full of love and Betty felt so sure and safe. Archie had that effect on her, the last two years he had been her safe place. She had just seen him last morning but she couldn’t even remember when it was the last time they had spent so much time without seeing each other at all.

It appeared he felt the same because his next text read _“You’re so beautiful.”_

She didn’t hesitate to write back _“I love you.”_ and then follow it up with an _“I miss you”_

Archie smiled at the phone and then looked up, ‘I love you too’ he mouthed and then he went back to his phone. Betty’s phone started ringing, and her screen lighted up with a picture of Archie kissing her cheek and her smiling at the camera.

“Hi.” She simply said as she picked up.

“Just texting isn’t enough for me anymore.” Archie explained with a lazy smile.

“I know I wish you were here.” She pouted at him.

“I think we waited too long.” He declared.

“Tell me about it. I should have dragged you home with me this Christmas.”

“We both agreed it could get ugly.”

“Apparently, we were both wrong,” Betty told him, “because it seems to me everyone is over it, even Jughead.” She sighed “How is it, that the only thing we can’t do is tell Riverdale about us?” she asked while tilting her head.

“I think it’s probably high school trauma.” Archie told her and she immediately cringed “Agh, high school.”

“We’re far away from that, babe.” He comforted her.

“Did I tell you I wish you were here?”

“You did.” He smiled. “I can come over if you want. Or you can come over, everyone knows about us here.”

“I might take you up on that another day. Tonight, I’m having a sleepover with Junes.”

“Oh that sounds fun.”

“Yes, I’m so excited to spend time with her.” She told him with a smile.

Archie sat back down at his chair. “So tell me about your day, while we still have time.”

And thus a boy and a girl kept talking through their windows until they couldn’t anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it, I hope you enjoyed 
> 
> So.. that promo huh?   
> Looks like it's gonna be a good week for Barchie


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the celebrations begin...  
> Oh and some reunions

**C** **hapter 3**

Cheryl couldn’t actually believe that it was almost time.

One more week and she would be married to the love of her life. Finally she would have her happy ending. Toni always likes to tease her when she says that them getting married isn’t really a happy ending, for one it won’t be the ending, it’s just the beginning of their wonderful life together, and secondly this wedding won’t change anything. They are already living together, sharing their lives so if she wants to consider it a happy ending, when they moved in together was their happy ending.

That, of course, wouldn’t stop Cheryl from celebrating her love and happiness with all her favorite people now that she finally has them both. She truly had it all and she would throw the biggest party of her life so that everyone could feel it with her and Toni and of course remember it for the rest of their lives.

The Blossom-Topaz was going to be the wedding not to forget.

And with that thought she entered Pop’s a quarter later than she was supposed to, ready to begin the first official wedding meeting.

“Good morning to all. Welcome to the first pre-wedding meeting.” She gained everyone’s attention. Now that everyone was watching her, she scanned the room to see who was present. The place was fuller than usual with Cheryl and Toni’s guests occupying every seat. From her ex- minions to the people who helped her get through high school and life in general, Pop’s shop was filled with familiar faces.

Cheryl focused on the booths at the back of the diner where Jughead Jones was accompanied by Reggie and Archie Andrews. Cheryl felt a little relieved, she wouldn’t admit it but she really wanted Archie to come at her wedding. Archie helped her a lot back in the day and Cheryl didn’t fail to see his resemblance with her own brother. Jason wouldn’t be there with her at her wedding day but if Archie Andrews was there, Cheryl would feel so much better. But Archie Andrews hadn’t stepped foot in Riverdale in years, and although her RSVP’d, Cheryl still wasn’t sure he would actually show up. She continued her scan towards the bar where she saw another person she had hoped would show up. Betty Cooper was sitting at a stool beside her old best friend Kevin Keller. Cheryl couldn’t help but smile a little, almost all the gang was back for her wedding. As she watched her cousin she continued talking

“And for some of you welcome back to Riverdale.” She broke her gaze from Betty and looked at everyone.

“Your presence is mandatory so I hope no one got cancelled from all the parties.” Before she had time to proceed explaining how the week would go down, the door open making the familiar sound and everyone turned towards it. There stood a brunette woman with short hair, a green tight dress and high heels. She closed the door behind her and turn, making her hair flip impeccably in the process. Her red lips formed a smile and she was ready to say something but Cheryl spoke first.

“Veronica…. You’re almost too late. Take a seat before you’re indeed too late.”

“Happy to see you too Cheryl.” Veronica said genuinely and took a seat at the stool next to Kevin. 

“As I was saying you’ll be handed your schedules. Everyone who gets a red schedule congratulations you’re part of the wedding.” The red headed young woman paused and observed where the red schedules got placed, some faces where surprised some where just smiley. “To everyone who RSVP’d without a plus one, don’t despair you are now invited to our special love chance party, where your presence is mandatory as it is in any of our events.” Cheryl, then, went on explaining what would happen in her big week, and ended her speech by saying “Enjoy your breakfast it’s on us, and thank you for being here.”

Cheryl took a seat at her booth and almost immediately Pop had placed a cherry milkshake in front of her. Cheryl knew her booth would soon be busy with people coming to congratulate her and ask her questions. First of all came her favorite cousin.

“Cheryl, congratulations.” Betty gave her one of her warmest smiles. And Cheryl returned it. However hard Betty had tried she always wore her heart not on her sleeve but on her face. All her emotions were always evident through her facial expressions and that was one of the reasons Cheryl liked her.

“Cousin, I’m so glad you could make it.”

“I’m glad you invited me.”

“It was a bit tricky to get your address, but no task is too difficult for me.”

“Oh yes, I moved recently.”

“Well, I meant nobody knew where you lived because nobody has heard from you for so long.”

Betty fiddled with her fingers guiltily. “Cheryl, I never meant to not keep in touch, it’s just…”

Cheryl stopped her. “But you did, and that’s fine. As you see,” she pointed at Betty’s red schedule “I’m not holding any grudges. In contrary I’d love to see you by our side, and I’d love to hear all about your life.” Then Cheryl looked at the people behind them, waiting for their turn to speak to the bride-to-be. “But maybe, when we actually have the time. Betty nodded.

“One thing though Cheryl. I didn’t check a plus one, but I’m not single. My boyfriend is back in New York.” Cheryl raised her eyebrows in surprise. “So maybe I could skip the love chance party?” Betty finished and it was Cheryl’s turn to speak.

“Now, now cousin. If I do this for you, what would other people think? Everyone would want special treatment too. We can’t have that. You understand, right?”

Betty wanted to object to that logic but she knew Cheryl and she knew that it would be a lost cause. ”I better get out of your hair.” 

Betty stood up and almost bumped onto Veronica who was approaching the two girls. Cheryl had witnessed Betty staring at Veronica through Cheryl’s speech and she had to admit she was curious how the situation would unfold. Betty took a step back and smiled hesitantly at her old best friend. “Veronica.” She greeted and Veronica Lodge smiled at her “Betty Cooper.” She moved forward to embrace the blonde woman who wasn’t expecting it but happily returned it. “It’s been a hot minute, Bee. Why don’t we catch up later?”  
“Of course, Vee.” Soon after that Betty was headed towards the booth Kevin, Archie and Jughead were sitting in and Veronica turned her focus on Cheryl.

“Cheryl, I wanted to congratulate you up and close.” The two girls hugged “I’m so happy you’re finally getting your happy ending, you deserve it.”

“Thank you, Roni. And thank you for coming. I was afraid you wouldn’t make it. Especially after what happened two months ago.”

Veronica grasped Cheryl’s hand and gone was the easy smile from her face. “Nonsense,” she said in a cold voice, “I wouldn’t miss it.” Cheryl knew then to drop the subject but she needed to know that Veronica would be okay with the events of the week so she asked. “I hope you’re fine with being a bridesmaid.”

“I’m honored.” Was Veronica’s answer.

“And about the party. You don’t have to come if you think it’ll be too much. No one has to know you didn’t bring a date.”

“No, of course I’ll come. It’ll be fun.”

A few tables away Betty was joining Kevin, Jughead and her boyfriend. She greeted shyly followed by the wave of the hand and a warm 'Hello, guys.’ Jughead and Archie both looked at her. “Betty.” Jughead smiled at her “Welcome to Riverdale did you have trouble finding it?” Everyone smiled at the writer’s antics and Betty chuckled while she took a seat next to Jughead and opposite to Archie.

“Oh come on, Jughead. I was here at Christmas.”

Betty looked at her boyfriend for the first time in two days. Archie was smiling at her and she smiled back, he was as excited as she was but they both knew that they would have to tone it down. There was a tension in the air like the one in every premiere night ever. This was the start of their act, their supposed first meeting after years of zero communication. And for all their talks about how this was the right thing to do and how Cheryl deserved to be the happiest possible they had never talked a lot about the details and that was becoming so evident to Betty right now.

A little “Hi” came from Archie who was basically reminding her to talk and pulling her out of the despairs of her thoughts.

“Archie, I haven’t seen you for so long.” Betty said. For her the two days were so long, for the rest it was the years that they thought Betty and Archie had to talk.

“Yeah, it’s been a while. How’ve you been?”

Betty bit the inside of her cheek as to not smile and Kevin rushed to answer for her.

“Haven’t you heard? She’s kicking ass one article at a time in New York.”

“Oh yeah, I heard that we are at the same city.” That was technically not a lie, Betty thought.

“So you guys never bumped into each other?” Kevin asked.

“I’ve literally bumped to his poster once.” Betty said and the guys chuckled a bit.

“Ah, Archie Andrews who knew you’d be the famous one and not me?” Kevin joked.

“I’m so not famous.” Archie blushed.

“Oh stop,” Betty was done letting him sell himself short for a while now and she was not gonna change that now. “I practically see your face plastered on every wall, Arch. And your songs are on the radio every time I turn it on.”

“Seems like you have a groupie, Archie.” Jughead raised his eyebrows.

“I was always a fan Juggy, but I’m so not a groupie.”

“I don’t know, Betty. I’ve seen quite a few blonde ponytails at my gigs.” Archie pointed out. She stared at him, as if she was challenging him. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed Archie. I no longer have a ponytail.” She raised her eyebrow.

“It didn’t escape my notice.” When everyone looked at him at once he stumbled his words. “You look great with your hair down I mean.”

Betty blushed a little. Archie still find it adorable when she blushed after one of his compliments especially the public ones.

“Yes, Betty. I have to agree with ginger head here, although I will always think the ponytail is iconic I love the new look too.” Kevin gave his opinion too.

“I don’t know. I liked the ponytail.” Jughead shrugged.

“Yeah, well speaking of hair, you’ve got something missing from yours.” Archie pointed at Jughead’s head, where his beanie used to be for so many years.

Jughead ran his hand through his hair with a smile that hid his ephemeral discomfort. Betty picked up on that. She knew Jughead’s last beanie was the one _she_ had knitted and that was one of the very first things Jughead had taken his anger out on when they were breaking up.

Betty hated going back to that place, that state of mind. Even remembering it she felt like she was sucked back into all of the guilt and sadness, she felt broken. And by the looks of it she gathered Jughead felt the same way. All this anger that he had felt, no scratch that, all of this rage that had poured out of him during that time had clearly pulled a number on him too and he didn’t seem particularly proud of his actions either.

“I grew up Andrews. It didn’t grow with me.” He explained to his friend. Before the awkward silence had time to settle Betty changed the subject and turned to Kevin.

“Kevin, how does it feel being back in our high school?” that got them talking lively again in no time. They reminisced the good times of their childhood, their days in school, their pranks and games but it was obvious that they were careful not to bring up anything about Jughead and Betty’s relationship or Archie’s involvement in it.

They were doing pretty well until they started talking about cartoons and Betty squealed while she put her hand right in front if Archie’s. “Arch, do you remember in second grade I would sneak in your house every Saturday to watch sailor moon,”

“Because your mom wouldn’t let you. I remember and my dad would always bring us these,”

“Enormous bowls of cereal for breakfast.”

“And we could never finish them.” They kept finishing each other’s sentences, and they went on and on about sailor moon and how they used to hang out all the time.

“My mom still teases me about getting up and trying to fix up my hair, so I would look presentable when you would come over.” Archie admitted.

“Aww, you were trying to impress me that’s so cute!” Betty mocked him “You had a crush on me.”

Archie reddened in the face. He looked at his milkshake and then back at her “Yeah, well, you had a crush on me too.”

“Pff, I still said no.”

“No, no” Archie rushed to correct her, understanding immediately what she was talking about. “You didn’t say no, you told me to ask you when we were 18 and you would say yes.”

“I was clearly stalling your heartbreak.” Betty fired back.

“What would she say yes to?” Kevin intervened and Betty and Archie almost jumped back. Betty moved her hands back to her knees and Archie sat back. They had almost forgotten their whole scheme, or that they were alone.

Betty smiled casually at Kevin and replied to him “I’ve told you the story before Kev. It was back in the second grade, Archie had managed to pass the class after all…”

“She had made sure I had passed.” Archie intervened.

“You did the studying, not me, whatever, so not the point, and he proposed.”

“And she told me to ask again when we were 18.” Archie finished the story. Before Kevin had time to comment Jughead spoke.

“Oof, _that_ was why everything happened back in senior year?”

Everyone froze.

“Relax, guys. It was a joke.”

“It wasn’t to me.” Betty stated.

“Or me.” Archie backed his girlfriend.

“Guys, it was so long ago. We should be over it by now. Instead we’re still dancing around it. We should be _laughing_ about it.”

“We haven’t seen each other in years, Jug.” Archie spoke. “The thing you said we should be laughing about broke us all up. I lost my two best friends and girlfriend over this.”

“We all lost our best friends.”

“So don’t expect me to laugh anytime soon.”

“Okay, okay I know. But we can’t just not talk about it. It kept us apart for so many years let’s not let it go any further. I missed you guys.” Jug said in denfense.

“Jug, we missed you too. But you can’t expect to get where we were seven years ago in one sitting. You don’t know our life anymore.” Betty tilted her head, she felt how difficult this was too.

“I’d love for us to be as close as we were, but we need to work on it. Betty’s right, you don’t know our life.” Archie completed.

“And you don’t know each other's right?” Jughead said.

“What?” Archie was confused but Betty realized their mistake.

“You say I don’t know your lives but you haven’t met in years. How can you know each other's life?” Jug rephrased his question.

“Of course, but you don’t see either of us rushing.” Betty didn’t give Archie the time to answer.

“I’m not giving up on us again.”

“I could not agree with you more.” Archie smiled at Jughead.

“This must be the first time anyone felt like the fourth wheel and it felt so awkward.” Kevin lightened the mood.

After that they kept their conversation lighter and Jughead seemed more keen to share information about his life. Soon though they had to go on with their day and Betty found herself walking towards her house with Archie by her side.

His hands were in his pockets, his cheeks as red as his hair because of the cold. She kept her arms crossed to preserve the little heat she had left and they kept almost brushing their arms against each other. It was comfortable yet so foreign. Over the last two years they had gotten used to touching each other. Under normal circumstances Betty would have both her arms wrapped around one of his to keep the warmth in or he would have thrown his arm around her shoulders and rub both her shoulders. This, now, reminded Betty of high school, when every brush of the arms would send chills all over her body.

“So how was fishing with your dad?” She asked to get the conversation going.

“It was fine. You know everything is fine when it comes to my dad. But he didn’t fail to say _multiple_ times how idiotic our plan is.” Betty dried laughed. “Is he wrong though?”

“Well, we started it now. We have to see it through.”

“And we need to be more careful, Arch. We slipped today.”

“With Jughead you mean. Yes, we did. We’re kind of very affectionate, Betty.” Arch smiled at her. They both knew that it was true even if he was joking about it. And Betty even commented on it “I know. Even now, us not holding hands or something is weird for me.”

“Right? For me too. I don’t remember what it’s like being just your friend.” Betty chuckled. And Archie groaned. “We’re doomed. How didn’t we think of this before?”

Betty thought that she was indeed smarter than that. She had once faked her boyfriend’s death. Successfully, why didn’t she plan this through?

As she thought about she gathered it was for two reasons.

_Number one_ : she didn’t really thought it would happen, or that they would need it. She believed up until she told her first lie that they wouldn’t go through with it for some reason.

And _number two_ : her heart wasn’t really in to it. She didn’t find the energy to meticulously hide her boyfriend and half of her life for that matter.

“Okay, don’t do this to me.” Archie brought her back from her thoughts when he saw her pouting. “We’ll make it work. We’ll set ground rules.”

Betty looked at him funnily.

_“_ _You._ You want rules?”

“Yeah, why not?” Archie shrugged.

“Archie, you’ve never followed a rule in your _life._ Betty said amusingly.

“I follow the rules that matter. These will matter. So, rule number one: no touching.” They automatically moved away from each other just enough so their forearms stopped brushing with each other.

“Okay, we’ve got this.”

“Rule number two:” Archie continued, “let’s just not say we or our or us for now.”

“This one’s harder. Anything else?” Betty asked. She found it kinda fun that for once her boyfriend was the strict one.

“Yes, rule number three: only call each other by our given names. No nicknames, no honey, no love, or babe. Especially the last one. I almost called you babe in there at least two times.”

Betty smiled. “So I should call you Archibald now? And I am Elizabeth?” With that they kept bantering until they reached their destination.

“That was too quick.” Betty pouted again. “We didn’t even sort everything out.”

“Maybe you can come in. We can just talk for a while. No pretending?” Archie suggested.

“I wish” Betty took a step closer to Archie but she stopped herself.

“My mom is expecting me. She was trying to get all of us together for dinner and Cheryl’s dinner totally ruined that so now she’s aiming for lunch. At this point I am not looking forward to her learning I’m a bridesmaid.”

“You are?”

“Oh yes, I forgot to tell you.”

“I am too. Cheryl’s side apparently. Looks like we’re gonna spend some time together, babe.” he smirked at her and she chuckled.

“Rule number 3… Archibald”

Needless to say not all of them made it to lunch. But that was long forgotten as everyone was rushing to get ready for the first official event of the Topaz-Blossom wedding. Before they knew it they were entering through the gate towards the Blossom mansion.

It was the first time Betty was seeing it after Cheryl had not only redecorated but demolished and rebuilt it. She kept the classic vibe it had with splashes of modern. Betty could honestly say that the place was not scary anymore.

They entered the living room where everybody was already sitting.

A few of the guests acknowledged then with nods and greets But Fred Andrews stood up. He walked over and smiled at Betty and her family. But mostly Betty.

“Hello, my girl, it’s been too long” he opened his arms and the blonde walked into them. They hadn’t seen each other for over two months or so. Since Fred’s last visit at New York. “Mr Andrews, it’s a pleasure seeing you again.”

“Come, sit beside me I want to how you are doing.” and that they did. Betty indeed sat down next to him with Archie on her other side and they talked, at first including everyone else but then when everyone moved on to other topics they talked alone and Fred then asked more personal questions. And Betty was glad that this was basically a private conversation. Fred asked about Bitchtoria and she asked him about the problem with his truck and how he liked his new employees.

Pretty soon they were sitting around a table with everyone else having dinner and a few laughs. Betty was very happy to hear about Toni’s success at her career and all that she’s being doing for her community. At some point Fred stood up with his glass “I would like to make a toast.” when he was done most guests were fighting tears and Betty was once again reminded why Archie is so romantic; It’s genetic. She briefly wondered if their kids would get it too.

She was startled by that thought. This wasn’t the place to dream about her future.

The rest of the night was spent by light conversation and funny little stories of either everyday life or that were significant for Toni and Cheryl. Once they had dinner they moved back to the living room and it was then that Veronica approached Betty.

“Betty Cooper, it’s been hard to get a one-on-one with you this evening. The CEO of vogue was easier to get to.” Veronica told the blonde woman as she was approaching with a drink in her hand. Betty smiled awkwardly. “Yes, I haven’t seen Mr Andrews in so long I hadn’t realized how much we had to say.” Veronica nodded and Betty continued.

“So Veronica how are you? How’ve you been?”

“I’ve had my crazy adventures over the years. But I… I’ve been good. Keeping busy. How about you?”

“Me too. Life never slows down it seems. I live in New York now, I have a job there as a journ-“

“Oh Betty, I’ve heard about all that when Mr Andrews was basically fangirling over you. Tell me the other stuff the more personal. Are you single, taken, is it complicated?”

Betty knew that this would come up at some point but at the point she couldn’t remember for the life of her what the answer she had prepared was. Thankfully one Cheryl Blossom came to her rescue abecknowst to her.

“Ladies, did I hear right? Are we talking about my cousin’s beau? I was curious to find out from the moment you mentioned it. So do tell, cousin.”

Betty really wanted to steal a quick glance at her beau as Cheryl called him. But all of the books and movies about solving crime had taught her better. She instead looked down for a second and then back at her old friends.

“There’s not much to tell honestly. We’ve been together for quite some time and we’re kinda serious.”

“How long is quite some time?”

“How serious?” the two women blurted out their questions and Betty although still a little stiff she answered them sincerely.

She remembered now what she and Archie had talked, briefly and hastily but hey had talked. He would say what he had trained to say in interviews, that his one great love is music, while Betty would stick closer to the truth and tell them she was dating someone she would try to not be specific and try not to lie.

So Betty cooper stuck to the plan.

“A couple years?” she asked more than she answered. Cheryl seemed to perk up while Veronica downed her drink and refilled. “And yeah we’re serious. My mom doesn’t really know but we are living together.”

“Wowsies.” Cheryl exclaimed while Veronica repeated surprised. “Living together?”

Betty nodded happily that they seemed happy for her. At that moment she couldn’t contain herself she allowed one quick look towards her boyfriend who was sitting with Jug and both their fathers.

Cheryl caught the glance and her smile dropped a little. “Don’t tell me you still think of him?” Betty was lost look at who? Archie or Jughead.

“I think the correct way to ask that is don’t tell me you think of them?”

“I’m not gonna lie. Sometimes I think about how much we messed up and how our life would be so different if we just…”

“We were seventeen B. yes, you made a mess, yes you made a mistake, but we all have done those and at some point we have to leave the past.”

“Have we? Are we okay V? I haven’t seen you in eight years because I hurt you so badly back then.”

“Thankfully I know how to take strong emotionally punches, Betty. And I thought about you a lot those years. First with hatred but then those feelings faded and I just missed you. I actually missed this place.”

“I missed you too, and I think I missed this place.”

“You know cousin, Veronica kept in touch, you never did that.”

Betty bit her lip guiltily. “I know Cheryl. And I wish I did. I wish I never lost touch with you. But back then, I felt like this whole town wanted to swallow me in guilt, I wanted to run as far away as possible. And when later I missed you it had been so long I was afraid. I’m sorry.”

“I can understand that Betty. As I told you in the morning there’s no hard feelings. But you do that again, I will hold a grudge. And I want to meet the boyfriend at some point.”

“After the wedding.” Betty joked.

“Please don’t tell me you didn’t bring him because you didn’t want to overshadow the wedding.” Veronica asked.

“How did you know?”

“I know you Betty Cooper.”

“Elizabeth!” Cheryl exclaimed.

“Okay, yes, that’s why I did that. And I didn’t want him to meet my mom yet. And I know it’s stupid, but I did it.”

The girls giggled. “Okay, enough about me. What about you Vee? Any romance in your life?”

Betty didn’t realize what she did wrong but both women stiffened immediately. “No, nothing romantic in my life.” Veronica answered coldly. She changed her whole posture and facial expression in milliseconds and turned towards Cheryl.

“So Cheryl, honeymoon.” And Cheryl burst out describing everything that she was planning.

The dinner had calmed down quite a bit. To the point where Alice and FP thought it was time to go back home.

“Let me ask Betty if she needs a ride and we’ll go.” Alice told her husband and kissed his cheek. Her daughter and her friends were laughing at the corner and Alice couldn’t help but bring back memories of her Betty while she was a kid and still all hers. Betty had the same smile right now as she did back then.

As she approached Kevin spoke very happily and loudly.

“Oh yes, let Betty ‘living with my very serious and dreamy boyfriend' Cooper tell us about flings.” Kevin had no idea that Alice was behind him but Toni had seen her and with a single touch to Betty’s forearm she had notified her friend too.

When Betty met her mother’s eyes it was at the exact time Alice had lost her smile. And so did Betty at that moment.

“Mom…” she couldn’t find what else to say and she couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

“We are about to go. Will you come with us or do you have a ride?” Alice asked mechanically. Minutes later Betty was sitting in the backseat, Alice was silent in the front of the car and FP was driving and wondering what had happened all of a sudden.

“Listen, mom…”

“Were you ever gonna tell me?”

“Yes, of course but I couldn’t find the time.”

Alice didn’t speak for a while but FP had to figure this out.

“What didn’t she know?”

“That I have a boyfriend for two years and we’re living together.”

“Oh, wow. _Okay_.”

“For two years?? When was I gonna find out at the wedding? Or were you gonna tell me after?”

“Mom, look it’s more complicated than…”

“No, no I get it you’re an adult now you don’t need me. And you clearly don’t want me in your life.”

“That’s not true and you know it. You know I love you mom.”

“Yes, you just don’t want me between your feet.”

They were home now.

“Why don’t you take the night and talk about it tomorrow at breakfast calmly.” FP suggested. And both women went their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale is feeding us more than I ever could. 
> 
> Still here I am trying to do my little part.  
> I am gonna stay true to my initial plan, and maybe I'll steal a name or two. 
> 
> For now thanks for reading,  
> Please review, it gives me life.
> 
> Are you still alive after that shower sex scene??👀

**Author's Note:**

> So you made it here...  
> I hope you enjoyed it, please review 
> 
> Are you people as afraid as I am that they're gonna mess up the time jump??


End file.
